Viaje inesperado
by lucy-chan 1827
Summary: Después de la batalla con Simon, Reborn decide celebrar una fiesta al estilo Vongola por su victoria, no se esperaba que la bazooka de Lambo se volvió loca y envió a Tsuna 150 años en el pasado
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana de cielo azul, donde los pájaros cantaban un día perfecto para cualquier persona, pero no era tan prefecto para Tsuna, Reborn le dijo que realizaría una fiesta al estilo Vongola, con todos sus guardianes, después de la pelea con Simon en el patio trasero de Tsuna.

Todo estaba bien Gokudera estaba luchando con Lambo por haber tomando la comida de Tsuna, Yamamoto trató de calmarlos, Hibari (Acepto misteriosamente venir) comenzaba una pelea con Mukuro, Chrome estaba viendo la pelea Mukuro y Hibari, Ryohei estaba gritando EXTREMO para apoyar a las peleas, Tsuna tenía un tic en el ojo ante la situación y trató de calmar los enfrentamientos (Eso era normal para ellos)

Todo se desarrolla con normalidad hasta que...

- "Tu vaca estúpida, como te atreviste a robar la comida de Judaime" grito Gokudera y tiró a Lambo al suelo llorando.

- "Tonto Estupidera "grito Lambo sacando la bazuca de los 10 años, Gokudera patio la bazuca para evitar otra tragedia haciéndola chocar contra un árbol.

La bazuca de repente se volvió loca, fue saltando de lado a lado por un momento detuvo las peleas para poder esquivarla, pero el pobre Tsuna no tuvo tanta suerte tratando de esquivarla tropezó con una roca y cayo, justo en el momento en que la bazuca se dirigía asía el, desafortunadamente fue golpeado y luego un humo rojo salió (no la rosa usual) y desapareció.

"Judaime / Tsuna", gritaron Yamamoto y Gokudera alarmados por no ver a su amigo / jefe después se esperaron a que pasara 5 minutos, para que aparezca pero no paso nada, luego vino Reborn y vio que Tsuna no se encontraba y también vio la cara de preocupación de los guardianes

"Que sucedo con Dame-Tsuna"

"Reborn-san Judaime fue golpeado por la bazuca de los 10 años y a pasado más de 5 minutos y aun no aparece" explico Gokudera muy desesperado por ver que su jefe / amigo no regresó

"Voy a llamar a Gannin para ver lo que le pasó a mi Dame estudiante" saco un teléfono y procedio a marcar el número.

XXXXXXX

En un lugar en Italia unos 150 años atrás, en una elegante mesa alrededor de 7 personas comían tranquilamente de repente un humo rojo alrededor de la mesa como una explosión apareció, sorprendiendo a las 7 personas, que inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia

"Donde estoy..." se escucho una voz

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a un chico con el pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate con un toque especial que demostró la inocencia.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos al ver a una de las 7 personas que estaba delante de él y él realmente sabían perfectamente quienes eran.

- "¡HIEEEEEEE" Tsuna grito porque fue atacado a balazos.


	2. Chapter 2

"HIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna grito porque fue atacado a balazos.

"Un intruso" grito un hombre con el pelo rojizo

Tsuna afortunadamente pudo evitar las balas gracias a la formación de Reborn, pero también fue atacado por unas esposas pudo evitar una, pero una de las esposas capturo sus pies, cuando intento bajarse de la mesa

"Suficiente" grito a un hombre con el pelo rubio y después todo se detuvo

"Alaude Quítate las esposas", dijo el hombre rubio a Alaude, el obedeció sin antes enviar una mirada fulminante

"Giotto, por que hace eso podría ser un espía", afirmó el pelo rojizo

"G Mira no creo que sea un espía, solo míralo es apenas un niño", dijo con calma Giotto tratando de calmarlo

Giotto se acercó a Tsuna "Estas bien" preguntó Giotto mirando esos ojos marrones y en ellos se reflejaba el miedo y la angustia

"No puede ser", dijo Tsuna, "¿japonés?" Giotto dijo con sorpresa, todas las 6 personas estaban observando con asombro la semejanza de Tsuna con Giotto

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste pensé que éramos amigos?" de repente grito G

"Pero de que estás hablando G", preguntó Giotto

"Estoy hablando de tu hijo, nunca me dijiste que tuviste un hijo"

"¿Hijo?" dijo confundido Giotto

"Nufufufu No pensé que Primo Rivera era un pícaro", dijo el Deamon

"Al concebir un hijo fuera del matrimonio te voy a detener", dijo Alaude mostrando esposas

"Esperen un minuto" grito Giotto " ¿Ustedes creen que él es mi hijo?" pregunto a las 6 personas, ellos dieron un ligero asentamiento con la cabeza

- "Por Dios no he salido con una mujer en años", dijo Giotto "G te conozco durante años como pudiste pensar que tenía un hijo y además soy demasiado joven para tener un hijo de esa edad apenas tengo 23" después de eso todo quedo en silencio, Giotto suspiro y luego miró a Tsuna que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

Giotto tomo aliento profundo para calmarse "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó en japonés a Tsuna

"Yo soy... Sawada Tsunayoshi", dijo nerviosamente

"Usted no está realmente aquí, donde estás?" Asari normalmente pedir

- "Yo soy de Japón"

- "¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Le pregunto Giotto a sabiendas de que Italia está lejos de Japón

- "Yo no sé... cómo llegué aquí", dijo Tsuna * Lambo si puedo encontrar un camino de regreso al futuro voy a confiscar esa tonta bazooka * grito en su mente

- " Que no sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí" gritar G frustrado por la respuesta de Tsuna

"Ciertamente él está mintiendo", apunto con un arma a Tsuna "ahora dinos toda la verdad"

"Yo no ... Yo no miento G-san", tartamudeo de miedo

- "Ma ma G, sé que hay una explicación sólo cálmate" tratar de razonar Asari

- "En serio, no tienes ni idea de cómo has llegado hasta aquí", dijo Asari

- "Bueno, yo .. yo" todo el mundo empezó a escuchar lo que dijo Tsuna * No tengo más remedio que decirles la verdad * dijo en su mente antes de tomar una respiración profunda para de decirles la verdad "Yo… soy del futuro"

- "QUÉ"

-En el futuro

- "Gannin ya sabes donde esta Dame-Tsuna" Exijo Renacido

- "Reborn-san aún no he logrado saber a dónde fue transportado Judaime " Gannin dijo con tristeza

- "Voy a tener que comunicarse con Irie y con Spanner ellos sabrán mejor en donde se encuentra Dame-Tsuna y la manera de regresarlo " dijo un poco irritado Reborn marcando el número

XXXXXXX

En el patio trasero de Tsuna

- "Todo es culpa de la vaca estúpida" grito frustrado Gokudera

- "Ma ma estoy seguro, de que no lo hizo con mala intención", dijo Yamamoto trtando de calmarlo

- "Kufufufufu recuerda que también es tu culpa por patear la bazuca contra el árbol", dijo Mukuro sarcásticamente para molestar a Gokudera

- "El cabeza de piña tiene EXTREMADAMENTE la razón" ante el este comentario, salio un tic en el ojo a Mukuro

Hibari estaba casando de estar rodeado de herbívoros y estaba a punto de morderlos hasta la muerte

- "Ma ma calmarte mejor vamos a preguntar al niño si ya saben dónde está Tsuna" Yamamoto sugirió, dándose cuenta del medio ambiente tenso y todos estaban de acuerdo y se dirigieron dónde estaba Reborn (curiosamente nadie protesto - no es raro?)

En la sala donde estaba Reborn, no había rastros de él, sólo se encontraba la bazooka y un ordenador

- "¿Dónde está Dame-Tsuna quiero un caramelo" protesta Lambo

- "¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa de que no está aquí Judaime, vaca estúpida", dijo airadamente Gokudera y golpeando a Lambo

- "Estupidera, Lambo-san no es estúpido", comenzó a llorar y tiro la bazooka que se encontraba a su alcance

- "No lo hagas vaca estúpida" grito Gokudera pero ya era demasiado tarde la Bazooka comenzó a golpear a todos en la habitación y apareció el mismo humo rojo

- "Esto no puede ser bueno", dijo Giannin que en ese momento entró en la habitación "Tengo que informarle a Reborn-san inmediatamente"


	3. Chapter 3

Las visitas no anunciadas

- "QUÉ" dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa (Demonio y Alaude ligeramente abierta)

"Fu ... Futuro?" Logro decir Giotto a Tsuna, que asintió ligeramente

- "Debe ser una broma" grito G claramente irritado y sorprendido

- "Ma ma G" Asari dijo y se volvió hacia Tsuna "Se puede demostrar que eres del futuro"

- " bueno" * Piensa rápido, tengo que decir algo para que pueda convencerlos de que yo vengo del futuro, AH ya se que puedo decir * Tsuna pensó " Vongola surgió como un grupo de vigilantes bajo la influencia Simon Cortázar ", dijo un poco nervioso Tsuna mirando hacia abajo

Todos los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa "Está bien ... te creo", dijo Giotto poco despues

"Como puede confiar en el" G dijo ante la respuesta de su amigo

- "Pero G sabes que nadie sabe que Vongola, empezó como vigilantes, no hablar de Simon y también ... mi intuición me dice que no miente", Giotto defendió a Tsuna

- "Tú y tu maldita intuición", dijo a regañadientes G

- "¿Por cuántos años estamos hablando de" pedir Asari para ver el ambiente de tensión que se estaba formando

"Yo ... Yo vengo de 150 años en el futuro", dijo tímidamente Tsuna

- "Oh ... eso es increíble Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo Asari

"Tsuna ... ¿podría llamarme Tsuna si usted desea"

- "Está bien Tsuna" Asari dijo con una sonrisa

- "Pero si usted viene del futuro... ¿cómo es que puedes saber quiénes somos y los inicios de Vongola?" Preguntado Giotto muy interesado en su respuesta

- "Bueno... yo..."

BANG

Fue interrumpido por una explosión

En el futuro

"Lo siento Reborn-san", dijo Gainnin

"No hay excusas como es que te fuiste y dejaste sola a la bazooka" Reborn dijo airadamente

Din-don

Renacer fue a abrir la puerta

- "A pasado un tiempo Irie, Spanner" Reborn dijo que las personas que estaban en la puerta

- "Buenas tardes Reborn-sama", fue el saludo de Irie

- "Hola", dijo Spanner

- "Seguro que ya sabes porque me comunico con ustedes dos"

- "Sí", dijo el dos

- "Entonces pueden averiguar donde esta Dame-Tsuna y sus guardianes estúpidos"

- "Claro Reborn-sama" dijo Irie

- "Bueno, entonces empezar a trabajar" comando Reborn. Los dos asintieron

- "¿Qué demonios fue eso" grito G

- "Parece que ha llegado desde el sótano", dijo Alaude

- "Talbot estaba haciendo un experimento" grito de Giotto

- "Vamos a ver qué pasaba", sugirió Asari y todos se dirigieron al sótano

Entraron en el sótano, que estaba lleno de humo, "¿Qué pasó aquí?" grito Giotto

- "Yo estaba trabajando en un experimento..." dijo Tablot que sale del humo, pero fue interrumpido por un grito

- "Todo es tu culpa vaca estúpida", grita una voz

- "Ma ma", dijo otra voz

Todos los de la primera generación estaba en guardia * No puede ser, no pueden estar aquí ... * Tsuna dijo en su mente, pero fue cortado por un grito

- "JUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAIIMEEEEEEEEE"

- "Lo siento que no podría proteger Judaime" dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el piso en modo de disculpa

- "Tsuna"

- "SAWADA están bien"

- "Hn"

- "Boss qué alivio de que este bien"

- "Kufufufu Sawada Tsunayoshi eres sin duda un imán para los problemas"

- "Chicos..." Tsuna dijo

"Tsuna ... ¿sabes quiénes son estas personas?" Intervino Giotto ganado la atención de todos los presentes

Todo estaba en silencio las dos generaciones miró con sorpresa, Mukuro y Hibari fueron los primeros en recuperarse y de repente sacaron sus armas para atacar a Demon (usted debe saber por qué)

- "M-Mukuro, Hibari-san suficiente" gritar Tsuna al ver las intenciones de sus guardianes, se detuvieron cuando sujetaron sus mangas "Calma muchachos", tratando de calmarlos

- "Algo esta mal", preguntó Giotto claramente condido con lo que acaba de pasar

- "No... no pasa nada," dijo Tsuna nerviosamente

- "Ellos son tus amigos"

- "Sí"

"Es mejor que vayamos al comedor, para hablar tranquilamente" sugirió Giotto

En el camino al comedor

- "A Propósito Tsuna por qué ese tipo te llamo Juudaime " cuestión Asari señalando a Gokudera

"Porque él es el décimo", respondió groseramente Gokudera

- "Décimo porque" pregunto G

- "Kufufufu porque él es décimo..." Mukuron Hizo una pausa para el suspenso "…Vongola"

Fin del tercer capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

Presentaciones

"Kufufufu porque es la décima ..." Mukuro-Hizo una pausa para el suspense "Vongola"

Silencio

Silencio sepulcral

Todos los de la primera generación se quedó como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos (excepto Alaude es muy orgulloso, como para estar con la boca abierta como un idiota).

"Usted dijo... Décimo Vo-Vongola ... " tartamudea Giotto

Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Tsuna, quien asintió con la cabeza,

"Este chico... es el Décimo Vongola" G se mofó

"Nufufufu es una verdadera broma, no puedo creer que él sea Vongola Décimo"

"Hn" está de acuerdo Alaude

"Es verdad, este tipo no parece extremadamente fuerte"

"Nm... no podría sobrevivir en el mundo de la mafia", dijo Asari

Esto enfureció verdaderamente a Gokudera

"No te atrevas a insultar Judaime" Gokudera grito muy enojado

"Ma ma Gokudera calmarse", dijo Yamamoto, pero no con su habitual sonrisa, estaba con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, debido a que están menospreciando a Tsuna

"SAWADA es extremadamente fuerte"

"Al menospreciar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, los voy a morder hasta la muerte"

"Nadie insulta a Dame-Tsuna excepto Lambo-san"

"No insultes a Boss"

"Kufufu no debemos juzgar a las personas por su apariencia"

"Cállate, no puedo creer que este sea el décimo Vongola", grita G

"¿Cómo te atreves Pinky"

"Mi pelo no es de color rosa es roja"

Toda la décima generación estaba discutiendo con la primera generación

Hasta que se cansaron de discutir y decidieron actuar

Hibari saco sus tonfas, Mukuro y Chrome sus tridentes, Yamamoto su espada, Gokudera su dinamita y Lambo sacó algunas granadas, a la acción de la décima generación, la primera generación salió a la defensiva

Los de la décima generación estaban a punto de atacar a la primera generación, cuando una voz se oyó por todo el lugar

"Basta ya", gritó Giotto y Tsuna

"Pero Judaime / Giotto, ellos empezaron" gritó Gokudera y G

"Cálmate G" Giotto grito

"Cálmate, por favor, no hay que causar ningun daño en el pasado" Tsuna trató de razonar con sus guardianes. Pero era casi imposible de controlar a Hibari, Mukuro y Gokudera (como es lógico).

Bueno... todos estaban tranquilos (si así se puede decir). Giotto se disponía a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Asari

"Giotto mira el anillo que tiene Tsuna, dice Vongola Family, pero...", dijo Asari

"Pero tiene una forma diferente", terminó Lampo (tenía que participar)

Todos se volvieron su vista anillo Tsuna, y sorprendió a la primera generación, Giotto ya no soporto poner cara de idiota cada vez que hablaba la décima generación y tomó aire antes de hablar

"Es mejor hablar en la habitación, usted está de acuerdo Tsuna", dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible

"Está bien..." se gira para ver a sus guardianes, aparentemente estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta.

En la sala

Todos estaban sentados cara a cara con la excepción de Hibari y Alaude que estaba detrás de los demás, el ambiente era tenso hasta que Giotto se decidió a romper el silencio.

"Bueno, porque no empezamos a presentarnos" Hizo una pausa, "Yo soy Vongola Primo" y luego hizo una señal a sus guardias para que se presenten

Pero fueron interrumpidos

"No va a ser necesario, ya sabemos quiénes son ustedes", interrumpió Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun" protesto Tsuna

"Tú..." G iba a explotar, pero fue detenido por Giotto

"Quieto G"

Giotto dio un suspiro profundo era difícil lidiar con ellos "entonces... pueden presentarse ustedes puesto que ya nos conocen"

"Sí" dijo Tsuna y luego miró a sus tutores

"Si Judaime está de acuerdo... Gokudera Hayato guardián de la tormenta, la mano derecha de Judaime"

"Estoy Yamamoto Takeshi tutor lluvia, un gusto en conocerlos, mano derecha de Tsuna" puso su brazo alrededor de Tsuna

"Maldito..." dijo Gokudera pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna

"Cálmate Gokudera-kun... por favor", rogó Tsuna "Está bien Juudaime"

"Sempai puede continuar", decidió intervenir Yamamoto

"Yo soy Sasagawa Ryohei, el guardián extrema del sol" grito Ryohei e hizo que todo el mundo presente a tapar los oídos

(Lo que está encerrado en ** son los pensamientos de toda la primera generación)

* Muy ruidoso*

"Estoy Rokudo Mukuro y ella es Chrome Dokuro, supongamos que somos guardianes de la niebla", entonces miro a Demon "si alguien se acerca a ella, se arrepentirán"

* Que piensa que somos *

"Estoy Lambo-sama, guardián del rayo y ahora me dan un caramelo"

* Maleducado *

"Hn... Kyoya Hibari nube" no va a admitir que es el guardián de Tsuna

"Estoy Sawada Tsunayoshi..." - No tengo otra opción - Tsuna pensó "Décimo Vongola"

"Ustedes son la generación décimo Vongola" todo el mundo asintió excepto Mukuro y Hibari "Entiendo", dijo Giotto totalmente calmado, pero por dentro estaba tratando desesperadamente de comprender la situación

"Giotto pero..." dijo G, pero fue interrumpido por Giotto.

"Si ellos son la generación futura Vongola... ¿Por qué el anillo es diferente?" preguntó

"Hnm... bueno... por ciertas razones tuvieron que cambiarlos para adaptarse a nosotros", respondió Tsuna nerviosamente

"Circunstancias? ... ¿Qué tipo de circunstancias" preguntando Asari

"Unh..." no sabía cómo responder a eso * piensa rápido, piensa rápido * se repitió en su mente

Pero antes de que pudiera responder Gokudera intervenido "fue porque luchamos con una familia rival"

"Que familia", dijo Giotto

Ninguna respuesta

Giotto a ver la reacción de la décima generación, sabía que no quería hablar de ello ", porque no dejamos que esto para más adelante", intervino Giotto "Debe de estar cansado, voy a acompañar de una sala para que se queden" Todos estuvimos de acuerdo

G estaba a punto de protestar, pero se habían ido

"Bueno, aquí es donde se quedará... si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme", dijo Giotto a Tsuna

"Sí"

"Entonces me retiro", entonces ella se fue dejando a la décima generación al frente de sus habitaciones

Tsuna fue directamente a su habitación, por supuesto he seguido todos sus guardianes, se acostó en la cama boca abajo "que vamos a volver"

"Judaime..." Gokudera no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido

"Dame-Tsuna siempre tan pesimista"

Tsuna se sorprendió "R-Reborn"

Fin del cuarto capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

"Giotto como puedes permitir que ellos se lo quedan aquí, nosotros no sabemos nada de ellos"

"Tranquilízate G"

"¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice?"

"Ma Ma G"

"Nufufufu, yo tengo que admitir que él tiene razón"

"Hn"

"Cálmense estoy seguro que ellos están diciendo la verdad, pero…."

"Pero que" pregunto G

"Pero siento que ellos están escondiendo algo"

"¿Porque lo dices?" pregunto Asari

"Cuando nosotros les preguntamos, con qué familia se enfrentaron ellos se pusieron nerviosos"

"Es cierto" dijo Asari

"Nosotros debemos descubrir que están escondiendo" dijo muy serio G

"Quizás nosotros debemos…" Giotto dijo pero fue interrumpido

"Hola Giotto te hemos venido a visitar" dijeron dos personas

"Simón, Elena"

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Porque preguntas Elena?"

"Porque se les notan en la cara" contesto Simón

"Bueno…"

BON

"R-Reborn" Tsuna y los demás vieron la imagen de Reborn salió de sus bolsillos y después saco sus auriculares

"Dame-Tsuna siempre metiéndose en problemas"

"Reborn-san\pequeño\bebe"

"Yo veo que todos están bien"

"Reborn nosotros…"

"Ya lo sé Dame-Tsuna, ustedes están en el pasado, en el tiempo de Primo Vongola, para ser exactos"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto Tsuna completamente conmocionado de que sepa todo eso

"No subestimes al asesino número uno del mundo"

"¿Entonces cuando podemos volver casa?"

"No lo sé, en aproximadamente dos meses…. creo"

"¡QUE! dos meses permaneceremos aquí"

"No te quejes Dame-Tsuna, esto también te servirá como entrenamiento"

"Pero yo no tengo mis guantes, ni mis píldoras"

"Ya los envié, no te preocupes" Tsuna le iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Hibari

"Y Namimori" pregunto Hibari

"Informe a Kusakabe que se haga cargo"

"Hn…dile si no hace bien su trabajo, yo lo morderé hasta la muerte" era la respuesta

"si"

"Y mi hermana \ mi padre"

"A los padres de Ryohie les dije que él tenía una competencia de boxeo en Italia, y al padre de Yamamoto que recibiría un permio del béisbol en Italia"

"Ja ja gracias pequeño"

"EXTREMADAMENTE gracias"

"Kufufu y que pasa con Ken y Chikusa"

"Si, ya habla con ellos" (ustedes saben qué tipo de charla) "También le dije a Bianchi dónde estabas Gokudera"

"No era necesario decirle donde estoy"

"Y qué pasa con mi mamá"

"Le dije que usted visitaría a algunos parientes de su padre"

-Siempre piensa en todo- pensó Tsuna pero luego volvió a hablar "Reborn ¿Qué quisiste decir con que ya enviaste mis guantes y píldoras"

"Usted ya lo verá, bueno nosotros nos veremos después" y con esto dicho la imagen desapareció

BONW

"¿qué fue eso?"

"Judaime cree que eso vino de abajo"

"Vamos a ver" dijo Yamamoto y después todos salieron de la habitación

"Qué demonios fue eso" grito G

"No lo sé" respondió Giotto después el humo desapareció, revelando a un muchacho pelirrojo

"¿Quién demonios es?" le pregunto G, y entonces ellos vieron al muchacho atentamente

"Simón porque no me dijiste que las tenías un hijo" pregunto Giotto (Hay vamos de nuevo)

"De que estás hablando yo no tengo hijo"

"Entonces ¿Quién es él? "Dijo señalando al muchacho

"Yo no lo conozco" después todos se prepararon para atacar, al ver esto el pelirrojo se estremeció al sentir el peligro, pero fueron detenidos por una voz

"Enma"

"Tsuna-kun"

"Tsuna lo co…" dijo Giotto pero fue interrumpido por Elena

"Que adorable" dijo Elena abrazando a Tsuna "Tú también eres adorable" dijo abrazando a Enma y Tsuna

"Elena realmente cree que ellos son adorables" pregunto Daemon (estaba muy enfadado porque, él no fue abrazado)

"Claro que sí, y ¿Quiénes son?"

Entonces ellos fueron al cuarto para hablarles de eso pasó

"A sí eso viene del futuro" Simón dijo "es muy impresionante" Elena continua (muy sorprendido claro está)

"A propósito, Tsuna ¿Lo conoces verdad?" dijo Giotto apuntando a Enma

"Si él se llama Enma" Tsuna que estaba al lado de Enma e hiso una señal dijo para que se presente

"Enma Cortázar,…llámeme Enma" dijo un poco nervioso

"Cortázar, ¿Usted está relacionado con Simón?"

"Si…. yo soy…. el Décimo de la familia Simón" Enma dijo tímidamente bajando la cabeza

"QUE… ¿Usted puede demostrarlo?" Simón dijo, entonces Enma mostró su amillo de la tierra "No puede ser….entonces él es mi sucesor" Simón dijo y después usted que se desmayo

"Simón" grito Giotto y corrió a Simón

"Usted cree que este bien" pregunto Elena

"Si él debió desmayarse por la noticia" dijo Giotto, entonces Simón empezó a moverse

"Simón ¿Estás bien?"

"Si…. Yo estoy bien… pero yo tenía un sueño, en el que conozco a mi sucesor"

"No era un sueño" respondió con fastidio G, entonces Simón empezó a ver a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con Enma "Es verdad no era un sueño"

"Nufufufu Cortázar es fácil sorprender" Daemon dijo entonces todos lo observaron

"….."

"…"

"¿Qué?"

"JaJaJaJaJa" todos se comenzaron a reír muy fuerte Menos Hibari y Alaude aunque tenían una sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Qué?"

"Daemon que llevas puesto" pregunto Giotto, después se puso a reír sin contenerlo

"¿….?" Daemon miro hacia bajo y apareció una vena (estilo anime) en la cabeza tenía un traje de princesa azul y con un paisaje de un bosque detrás de el

"Pero…. TU" dijo señalando a Mukuro

" ¿Si?" pregunto inocentemente

"Quíteme esto" señalando al vestido azul

"Hecho"

Todos se rieron aún más fuerte (Incluso a Hibari y Alaude comenzaron a reír entre dientes), algunos ya estaban en el suelo aferrándose al estómago

"Tu hijo de…"

"Daemon basta" grito Giotto pero después de un tiempo continuó riéndose

Bueno todos se rieron porque Daemon llevaba un traje de hada, pero este no era como los otros, porque tenía un vestido parecido al de un melón, con unas alas y una barita, que la punta era de un melón y también detrás de él había uno mini-melones bailando

"Mukuro basta" alcanzo a decir Tsuna para luego reír

"Kufufufu" el solo se reía burlonamente

"Bastardo quita la ilusión" grito Daemon con el enojo

"Pero Daemon-san…. Porque no disuelve… la ilusión" dijo Tsuna más calmado un poco

"Es cierto" todos dijeron al unisonó y después se rieron más fuete

"Ya…no puedo…. mi estómago…. duele" dijeron todos tirados en el piso (espeto Hibari y Alaude que solo ellos tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus caras)

"Mukuro quita tu ilusión ahora" grito Tsuna

"Kufufufu es bien…. solo porque ya me divertí" dijo y después quito la ilusión

Después de un tiempo solo dos personas estaban riéndose (Lambo y Lampo) pero Daemon les envío una mirada fulminante y ellos detuvieron por el miedo al aura oscura que les mando Daemon

"Tsuna si deseas tú y tus amigos pueden ir a sus habitaciones, los llamaremos cuando este la cena"

"Si estaremos en nuestras habitaciones" después se fueron con sus guardianes y con Enma

N\A: No es buen final, no estaba muy inspirada


End file.
